


local god (we do what we want)

by toadsage



Series: a taste for cash [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Techno-Futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadsage/pseuds/toadsage
Summary: Sasuke runs a gang. Sasuke hates the government.And Sasuke? He's out for blood.





	local god (we do what we want)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new AU I've been working on sort of secretively and I hope you like this prologue!
> 
> Title is from Local God by Everclear.

Sasuke fires his gun into the air as they coast along the highway, causing others to swerve out of his way and skid against the cement to stop. Suigetsu laughs at it, firing his gun again, causing chaos just for the fun of it. In his rear view mirror, Sasuke can see Juugo frowning, but his friend doesn’t say anything to try and stop them from doing it. Karin bops Suigetsu on the head, but that’s just so she can wrest control of the handgun from Suigetsu and blow out someone’s tire. She’s always had the better aim. 

The sun is falling in the sky, its red-glow more familiar than ominous at this point. Sasuke’s heard of times when it was more yellow-white, but now the pollution in the air outside of the main cities makes the whole sky tinged with orange-red. Sasuke doesn’t mind the sun beating down on him, not caring that his convertible offers no sun or smog protection with the roof rolled down. He’s one of the few people daring enough to drive an open top car nowadays, and everyone steers away from him. 

He doesn’t need gunshots to scare the politicians, pigs, and proles. 

Someone’s cellscreen rings and Sasuke answers the call from the car’s interface.  
“Who is it?”  
“Jesus, God, and it’s Judgement day!” Karin giggles, and Sasuke flips her off. 

“Cherry Bomb,” the voice says, and despite how natural it sounds, it’s got enough fakeness for Sasuke to tell it went through a vocoder. The voice laughs, and it’s creepy and unnatural. “But you can call me God if you want.” 

“Yeah, nah to that one cunt-o,” Suigetsu laughs, and Karin shushes him again. 

“Cherry Bomb. What do you want?” Sasuke asks, terse and unsure. He’s never heard of this person before, and the fact that they can reach him without his knowledge is worrying. “You a suit? You should know I don’t talk to suits.”  
“Trust me, I’m not. I’m what you could call a hacker. We run a sort of underground unit, eyes everywhere sort of operation. Highly illegal, highly secret. But I think there’s something we have that you would be interested in, Taka. I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement between our group and yours. You’ll receive more information soon, but I just wanted to establish some channels of communication between our group and yours.”  
“And why should we trust you?”  
“Do you trust blood?” 

Sasuke flicks his eyes to Juugo, trying to assess whether or not they should trust this person. 

“If you know me, you know our reputation. You answer that question yourself.”  
“The killing fields in 6th-Chome, 5-2; you know them?”  
“Yes.”  
“We’ll leave someone of importance there. You can decide what to do with him. If you leave him there, we’ll assume you don’t want to agree to our offer. If you do anything else to him, we’ll assume you agree to our terms and will be in further contact.”  
It cuts off without saying anything further, and leaves no trace on Sasuke’s systems that there ever was a call in the first place. Sasuke silently changes the direction they’re driving in, and speeds up from the leisurely 100 km per hour he was going to 150, 170, 190. 

He needs to know, his curiosity winning out over any semblance of sanity or concern for his life he had. Suigetsu whoops. 

When they get to block 5, Sasuke is immediately suspicious. The 6th-Chome, one of three Taka rules over with an iron fist and gaping maws, is never this clean. They’ve done something to it, cleaned up all the surveillance and the trash while they were at it. 

The killing field — a nickname for an empty block number without a building — has one inhabitant, that Sasuke recognises right away. 

“Itachi Uchiha.” The government shill. One of Sasuke’s enemies. The fucking bastard.


End file.
